fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Devdan
Devdan (ダラハウ Darahau), also known as the alternate persona Danved (ウハラダ Uharada), is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Biography Path of Radiance Devdan is introduced in Chapter 16, where he is forced to work as a guard to Duke Tanas. As he later learns, to his horror, of Duke Tanas keeping Laguz as slaves from Rolf, Mist, Soren or Tormod, he promptly switches allegiances and enlists into Ike's forces, citing an inability to "forgive such callous and unjust actions". In the next chapter, Devdan is out admiring the flora growing in an unnamed garden when Ike shows up and engages him in a conversation. He takes the opportunity to question Ike's opinion on the beauty of the plants, to which the latter curtly states that they are "all right". Devdan then expresses disappointment at Ike's "boring" reply, advising him to be more appreciative towards the more mundane things in life by "looking hard enough". Ike replies by bluntly asserting that he does not have the time to be "open to such things", and can only think about "defeating Daein". Evidently unimpressed and unhappy with Ike's second response, Devdan leaves after stating that Ike will "wear out before the fighting begins" if he is too "focused on preparations". Devdan will then stay on and fight alongside Ike's army until the Mad King Ashnard is defeated. Before parting ways with the army, he expresses relief at the war finally ending, as he "prefers the peace and quiet". Radiant Dawn Returning in Chapter 2-3 of this game under the alias of Danved, he offers to assist Geoffrey in charging Castle Felirae, proclaiming that he is "not a citizen of Crimea" and can "fight like ten men". When Geoffrey responds by greeting him as Devdan, Danved asserts that "Danved is definitely not Devdan", and that "many people often make the mistake" of mixing the two up. Dumbstruck by Danved's bizarre display of eccentricity, Geoffrey is momentarily stunned, whereupon Danved goes on to shower himself with self-praise, claiming that he can fight "like a bear" and "like a tiger", and is thus "pretty amazing". These actions should not be confused with legitimate split personality disorder, Danved simply likes to pretend he's a different guy as a joke because it's kinda funny. Later in Chapter 2-F, Danved arrives in Fort Alpea in the nick of time with the Royal Knights to serve as reinforcements to Elincia's stranded forces. Danved is later spared when Ashera casts her judgment upon Tellius. He can then be brought into the Tower of Guidance in order to reverse this judgment. In the epilogue of Radiant Dawn, Devdan/Danved will open a comedy act that is refuted to be able to make practically everyone and anyone burst into peals of laughter. Personality Devdan is a rather amusing individual who is slightly naïve in nature, a trait which is further accentuated by his third person speech. This naivety of Devdan may be observed in his support conversations with Largo, where he introduces Danved as a picture he drew and voiced. He enjoys playing tricks on other people, expecting them to react positively to them. However, his pranks often has the reverse effect, scaring them instead of cheering them up. Devdan also seems to possess a split personality, as can be observed through his return in Radiant Dawn as Danved. Despite the fact that Devdan and Danved are identical in both looks and mannerisms, Danved outright denies all suggestions that he is in fact Devdan. Despite Danved's denials, he will receive bonuses to any stats that Devdan has managed to cap in Path of Radiance, alluding to both characters being the same person. Character Data Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 16: Appears as an enemy unit; Speak to him with Soren, Mist, Rolf, Sothe, or Tormod. Base stats | Halberdier | Fire |4 |36 |14 |7 |15 |13 |16 |11 |10 |12 |16 |7 | Lance - B | Serenity | Heavy Spear |} Growth Rates |75% |60% |30% |40% |35% |40% |45% |25% |} Support Conversations *Largo *Tormod *Nephenee See: Devdan/supports Overall Devdan can serve as a solid unit, as he has competent growths in HP, Strength and Defense. Oddly enough, his base Magic stat is rather high, a trait that is further accentuated by a competent growth rate in said stat. This thus makes Devdan a good candidate to wield the Flame Lance. Radiant Dawn Availability | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |○ |△ | | | | | | | | | |○ | |○ | | |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |} ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected　△=Reinforcement Base stats | Halberdier | Fire |9 |39 |17 |8 |23 |21 |18 |15 |12 |12 |18 |7 | Lance - S | Critical + 5 Shove | Killer Lance Iron Greatlance Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |75% |40% |20% |30% |45% |60% |45% |25% |} Biorhythm Promotional Gains Promotion to Sentinel *'HP:' +4 *'Strength:' +2 *'Magic:' +4 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +4 *'Con:' +0 *'Move:' +0 *''' Impale skill''' Overall Danved suffers from poor availability, and only appears in select chapters in Part 3. His stats are very well-rounded, but may face difficulties in promoting into a Sentinel before the start of Part 4. If the player decides to use him nonetheless, it is recommended for him/her to exploit his unusually high Magic stat by assigning the Imbue skill to him. Death/Retreat Quotes Epilogue Path of Radiance "Devdan is glad all the fighting stopped. Devdan prefers the peace and quiet. War is not good for anything." Radiant Dawn *'Lucky Wayfarer' (幸の担い手 Kō no ninaite, lit. Bearer of Fortune) The war over, Danved hung up his lance and became a traveling performer. His act could make anyone laugh. Gallery File:Fepor devdan.jpg|Artwork of Devdan from Path of Radiance. File:DevdanPortrait.png|Devdan's portrait in Path of Radiance. File:Danvedportrait.png|Danved's portrait in Radiant Dawn. File:FE9 Halberdier (Devdan).png|Devdan's battle model as a Halberdier in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Halberdier (Danved).png|Danved's battle model as a Halberdier in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Sentinel (Danved).png|Danved's battle model as a Sentinel in Radiant Dawn. Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc